The Unsaid Words
by DarkObsessor
Summary: [One shot] Morwen cares for the injured Telemain, and has some slight reflection on the past few days before Telemain asks her a question. This one is set in a small space of time we were not privy to in Talking To Dragons.


I know that my last one, The Way of Things, is not exactly cannon, since I am sure since Morwen and Telemain married that all three of the cats mentioned had since passed on come on, sixteen years is way too long, considering some of the cats were of a fair age anyway, so the time setting for that particular one shot has been moved to just after Calling On Dragons. This one is set in a small space of time we were not privy to in Talking To Dragons.

The Enchanted Forest and all it's contents are copyright Patricia C. Wrede. I just use them. (Yes, I know this is an innuendo.)

Please review upon finishing reading. And a cookie to anyone who guesses 'the unsaid words'.

* * *

Morwen forced Telemain back down onto the bed for the fifth time. Why could the insufferable man not just stay _still_? Could he not _see_ his arm was hurt? She knew that he could quite certainly feel it, what with all of the complaining he had made when she had been bandaging it. On the bed, Telemain stared at his hands dejectedly for a moment, scowling. Then he opened his mouth to say something. Morwen glared, and said stiffly, 

"No." Telemain glared back at her. He tried to protest.

"But I-"

"No."

"I only-"

"No, Telemain! I don't care what inane reasons you have! You are not moving from this bed until I say so."

"But I only want to-" Morwen leveled one of her most sevear glares at him. He shut up. Telemain tried to cross his arms in defiance, but only got a wince of pain in return. Morwen shook her head. The man would never change. She placed the tray of food one of the servants had brought into his lap, commanding he eat.

Telemain picked up a fork, and started in on the meat, muttering under his breath. Morwen sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms. Telemain glanced at her, and gave another glare. _Serves your right,_ Morwen thought, a coy smile playing on her face. _It's your fault you got hurt; deal with it._ Morwen kept a watchful eye on him, and used the other to look around the room.

It was a nice room, and nothing in it warranted complaint, despite the castle being locked over with barriers lo these many years. It had been very generous of Mendenbar to offer to let them stay a few nights, in order for Telemain heal up some more. It was an offer Morwen had immediately snatched up. She inwardly smiled at the memory.

_"It's just, well..." Cimorene said, as they walked away from Mendenbar's temporary office. She paused, and her eyes lingered on the man inside. Morwen understood how much she wanted to be with her husband right now. If Cimorene had been a different person, she probably would have clung to him and sobbed all day. Morwen knew that's what she wanted to do, deep down inside. It was cruel, being married for hardly a year, and then having that marriage torn apart like it was a weak cloth. But, no, Cimorene was Cimorene, and would never show emotion like that when she had a job to do. And right now, she needed to be a queen._

_"It's just," she continued, "I suggested it to Mendenbar because I did not think you would want to drag a wounded Telemain all the way back to your house. Or," At this she gave Morwen a wry grin, "to his tower." Morwen gave a small shudder at the thought of Telemain's tower. Every single bit of it covered with Telemain's trademark experimentation, and inability to clean afterwards. Morwen was grateful. Cimorene had read her mind completely. They both looked at each other, and laughed. _

_"Thank you, Cimorene." Morwen said. They hugged briefly; then both went their ways._

From that point the castle had become alive with servants and the like bustling around, trying to restore things to order. Morwen had faded into the background, keeping out of the way. She knew it was daring death to get in the way of a cleaning servant. She was like that herself. Besides, much of her time had been spent tending to Telemain. Yesterday a small break had come when all six of them, Cimorene, Mendenbar, Daystar, Shiara, Telemain and herself, had sat down, and filled Mendenbar in with all the events that had happened in the past 16 years. They also had a discussion about what to do about Shiara's magic.

Daystar, Morwen noted, had settled completely into the role of prince of the Enchanted Forest. He was much like his mother, in that aspect, Morwen realized. He had not become cocky or vain, as many others would. (Then again, he was Cimorene's child, and so he probably would never dare do so anyway, in lieu of incurring her wrath.) He was completely natural and open as he had always been, at the same time carrying the air of being a prince. Yes, he was very much like Cimorene, only with his father's casual air. At that moment Morwen had been assured that the Enchanted Forest would be well taken care of in his hands, although no king would be exactly like Mendenbar.

But now she was alone again with Telemain, and her frustration. Anyone who knew even a tiny grain of Telemain's personality would know that Telemain and frustration always came hand in hand. The man would just never change. Morwen would almost say she was sick of it all, but it had been so long since they had seen each other she was willing to grind her teeth and put up with it.

Every time they parted she realized how much more she missed him every time he left. Yes, he was an annoying, frustrating, and certainly messy man, but he was her closest and dearest friend. He was closer than even Cimorene, even thought she was loath to admit it. Morwen sighed. It was one large conundrum, it seemed, that she cared for him so much.

"Morwen?" Telemain suddenly asked. Morwen looked up.

"Telemain?" She asked in the same manor, raising an eyebrow.

"I...well...that is..." He stammered. Morwen's eyebrow went up higher.

"I know this isn't the best timing!" He blurted out in a rush. "But, well, I've been meaning to ask for a long time, waiting for the right moment, but it never came, so I figured I would ask now, while we were alone." He stopped to suck in a breath of air.

"Morwenwlljomarme?" Telemain's face had turned a bright red, and Morwen gave him a confused look. She had not understood anything past her own name. Telemain tried again, still blushing.

"Morwen, will you marry me?" The words hung in the air. This time it was Morwen's turn to take a deep breath. Of all the things for him to ask, this most certainly was not what she had expected. They had a certain history, yes, but she never thought he still...And moreover, like he said, it was not an opportune time, but then again, living in the Enchanted Forest, when would there be?

Morwen, on sudden impulse, which was never anything she normally acted upon, crushed Telemain in a hug.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him. Then, more quietly, she said, "I thought you would never ask." They stayed like that for several long moments. Then, when Morwen felt Telemain twitch and grunt, she felt some of the moment die. The stupid man had tried to hug her with both arms. No, he would never, ever change. And Morwen would see that it was kept that way.


End file.
